


HEART BREAK

by ncsupnatfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Character Death, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncsupnatfan/pseuds/ncsupnatfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One brother is dying and one brother must come to terms with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HEART BREAK

A/N: This is a short thought I had today and wanted to put it into words. There is death and anguish and a brother’s love. I hope you enjoy the short read and feel the emotions I’m trying to express. Please review if you have a moment, I do like to know what you think. NC

 

The noises and the constant moving around him did not register in his mind as Sam sat in the waiting room of the hospital with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. His clothes were torn and bloody, but most of the blood was his brother's. He lifted his head and looked at the flecks of blood on his fingers and tried to wipe them clean on his dirty jeans. His breath was coming out in short pants and he was happy no one was paying him much mind. Sam began to go back over the past twenty-four hours trying to determine to what when wrong. He had done all the research and was sure, well almost sure he hadn't missed anything. Now he was having his doubts and his brother was paying the price.

spn

The brothers had caught wind of a possible hunt and headed to investigate. Sam started doing research on the case so they would know what they were up against. This was one thing he prided himself for, his research skills. He had saved their skin several times because of what he turned up in his research but he didn't know why or how this time was different.

It had started off like any normal hunt would, check out the crime scene, talk to the locals and visit the morgue. They had been hunting together for so long they fell automatically into their roles without even talking to each other. It had seem like a straight forward case, nothing they hadn't handled before and then something went wrong and all hell broke loose. 

"Mr. Wintson?" a male voice called into the waiting room. "Mr. Wintson?"

Sam jerked out of hiS thoughts remembering that was the name they were using when in the hospital.

"Yes, here." he answered standing up quickly and making his way toward what he figured was a doctor.

"If you'll come with me sir. We'll go somewhere more private." he said moving toward a hallway.

"How's my brother?" Sam asked keeping pace with the doctor. "Is he ok? Can I see him?"

"In here will do." he told Sam stepping into a small with a desk and three chairs. "Have a seat."

Sam sat down on the edge of the chair seat leaning toward the doctor anxious to know how his brother was. 

"Mr. Winston, I'm Dr. Thurman, there's no easy way to tell you this..." the doctor started. "Your brother had some very serious injuries when he was brought in. We did everything we could, but there was just too much damage. All we can do now is keep him comfortable for what little time he has left." he said quietly letting the information sink in for the young man sitting in front of him.

Sam wasn't sure when he stopped breathing until his oxygen starved lungs protested and he sucked in a raspy breath as his vision blurred and the floor seemed a lot closer than it was before he sat down. The next thing he knew the doctor was leaning over his body asking him if he was alright. Sam blinked quickly for a several seconds trying to comprehend what had happened. He was lying on the floor of the room they had been talking in. 

"Mr. Winston, sir, are you alright?" the doctor asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he finally managed to get out as he tried to sit up. 

"Here let me help you." Dr. Thurman told him assisting him with sitting up. "Why don't you rest there for a moment before standing." he suggested. "You are a tall one." he commented reaching for a bottle of water sitting on the desk. "Here, take a few sips, you passed out on me." he said in a kind, sympatric voice. 

Sam accepted the water and sipped on it until the room seemed to right itself. He took a few slow shallow breathes before stilling himself and pulling himself to his unsteady feet. He stood waving slightly as he gripped the back of a chair. When he felt steady enough, Sam turned to the doctor.

“Can I see my brother?” he asked pulling in a deeper breath.

“Are you sure you’re up for it?” he asked gently.

“Yes, please take me to him.”

“Very well.” Dr. Thurman replied opening the door to lead him down the hall to the elevator.

spn

“He’s on pain medication to keep him comfortable.” the doctor said pausing at a door. “Prepare yourself son, I know this is going to be hard. Your brother doesn’t have much time and I know you’ll want to spend it with him.” he told Sam. “If you need anything, call the nurse’s station.”

“Thank you doctor.” Sam said in a small voice turning to the door as the doctor walked away. Sam put his hand on the handle and willed himself to open the door. His hand trembled as he gripped the handle tighter finally getting his hand to obey him and open the door. He stepped into the dimly lit room and steadied himself for what he was about to see.

The bed was positioned in the middle of the room with a chair sitting beside it. He took a hesitate step toward the bed and the body lying on it. Sam looked down at his brother’s still body as he let his eyes roam slowly over it. He could see bandages on his arms and lumps under his gown that he was sure were bandages too. Sam swallowed the lump in his throat as he reached a trembling hand to his brother’s face and cupped it. It felt cool under his touch and was so pale. Every freckle that was spattered across his nose stood out so bold, it made him look much younger than he was. He could see signs of the bruising that was beginning to come out along the jaw line and around one eye. 

Sam closed his eyes to the tears that were brimming in them as he clenched his jaw tightly trying not to break the silence in the room with his sob. He felt the first tears tickle their way down his cheeks as he tried to see his brother’s face through blurry eyes. 

“Dean?” Sam whispered hoarsely. “Dean.” he tried again clearing his throat. “Can you hear me bro?” he asked as the first sob broke free and he choked it back before it could fully form. Sam bent his head trying to keep himself together for his brother. “I’m here Dean, I’m here.” he told him pulling the chair closer to the bed and lowered the bed where it was easier to see him. Sam kept a constant touch on Dean as he started talking again. 

“I’m not gonna leave ya, I’ll be right here.” he told him wiping his face on his shirt sleeve. “I’m sorry Dean; I don’t know what went wrong. Why did you do it? Why did you push me out of the way? It should of been me.” he cried not able to hold it in any longer. Hard sobs wracked his body as he lay his head on Dean’s arm wanting time to stop and go backwards, to reset. His chest constricted and it was hard for him to breathe as he tried to pull air into his lungs. The agonizing pain seemed to cut deeper into him with each attempt to breath. 

A weight landed on his head and tangled in his hair causing him to jerk up and look at his brother. Dean’s hand fell back to the bed with Sam’s movement and his eyes opened a slit to look at him. 

“Dean! Hey man I’m here.” he cried grabbing his brother’s hand to hold tightly. “It’s ok, you’re in the hospital.” he told him unable to control the tears. 

Sam could tell from the look in Dean’s eyes he knew the truth without being told. Dean reached up an unsteady hand and brushed away the tears on Sam’s cheek as he tried to speak but could only gasp.

“Here, take just a sip.” Sam told him reaching for a cup of water with a straw. He held the straw to Dean’s lips but he didn’t have the strength to draw any out. Sam took the straw and trapped water in it and put it to his lips letting it drip into Dean’s mouth. He did it again watching closely to be sure he didn’t choke on the water. Dean let the water wet his dry mouth and worked hard to keep breathing. 

“S’my.” he finally managed to get out.

“I’m here, what is it?” he asked leaning closer so he could hear his brother.

“Love ya bro.” he wheezed out as his eyes closed back and he fought each breath he took.

“I love you too.” Sam whispered kissing his forehead and laying a hand on his chest to feel its movement getting slower and shallower. He could see the pinched look on Dean’s face and could tell he was struggling. “It’s ok bro, you can let go.” he whispered in his ear. “Just let go and rest.” 

Dean drew several shallow breaths in making Sam’s hand rise and then it stopped. His face relaxed as his final breath passed by his lips. Sam pulled his brother into his arms and wept uncontrollably, feeling the moment Dean passed from this world. He felt his brother’s touch on his soul and knew he would never feel whole again. His heart broke and his soul lost part of its brightness as the touch of his brother began to fade leaving him alone in this world to face whatever fate was going to throw at him. No one bothered the grieving hunter as he talked softly to his brother making peace with the sacrifice he had made, promising him he would go on, that he would never be forgotten and that he was loved unconditionally. 

The End


End file.
